fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Lego Batman 3: Nintendo and DC Unite
Lego Batman 3 is an action open world game developed by TT Games and is an istallment in the Lego franchise.Like it's predacessor, the game includes an open world, voice acting and also has characters outside of the Batman characters. This time added to the DC characters are Nintendo characters. It will realease in June 2014. Story Spoiler Alert After Gotham is cleaned up by Batman and the Justice League, they decide to hang around for a while. Meanwhile, the Joker and Lex Luthor was put in Arkham Asylum. Braniac had discoverd an alternate Earth on the other side. It consists of Nintendo locations.He goes there and makes a deal with the Nintendo villains. They help him take over Earth, and he helps them take over the Nintendo world. He then brakes the villains, including the villains fought by discovering them in Lego Batman 2, out of Arkham Asylum. Batman and the Justice League have to team up with Nintendo heroes to take Braniac and the Nintendo villains down. Gameplay The game plays like Lego Batman 2 with some changes. Each character has an attack, a ranged attack, a weapon and a specific skill exclusive to that character. Changes has also been made to the open world. At a certain point, the player can enter the Nintendo world from Gotham City. The terminals return. The player still activates them to show a villain in that area where they are hiding, spawns vehicles, shows them a map and new to the series, buy new skills and powers using studs for the characters. There are 60 levels, each ending in a boss fight. Boss fights have been changed. When players encounter a boss, they have to beat them down. then they go to their strongest state(For example, Bowser would become Giga Bowser). The player will have to attack using a Shadow of the Collauses boss system. Once their defeated in the open world, you buy them, then they are arrested.Heroes(that you don't unlock during the story) can be bought by doing a side quest, saving them or helping them defeat a villain. Side quests you do are no longer helping a ccitizen or finding gold bricks. Their are hero and villain side quests. The hero side quests include stopping a robbery, stopping a gang war,defeating villains or rescuing citizens.Villain side quests include taking part in a robbery, starting a gang war and causing panic. For the first time in a Lego game, their is 4 player and online Co-op. Characters DC characters Batman: Batarang,suits Robin: Batarang, Acrobatics, suits Superman: Super Strength, Laser eyes, Freeze Breath, Flight, invincebillity, X-ray vision Green Lantern: Shoot Green Energy, Construct unique green objects out of green legos, flight Cyborg: Magnetic, shoot energy out of his cannon, super strength Wonder Woman: Invincebillity, Super strength, Tiara Ring, Lasso of Truth The Flash: Super Speed, can rebuild black deconstructed legos Martian Manhunter: invincebillity, flight, X-ray vision, telekinesis, invisibillity, manipulating enemies Hawkman: Super strength, Flight, Use of any weapon Aquaman: Super strength, Swim in deep waters, trident, shoots water out of trident Green Arrow: Bow and Arrow, Sword, martial arts Firestorm: Build unique fire objects out of atomic legos, super strength, flight, Deadman: Flight, invisibillity, posses enemies, Black and White Lantern rings bring back defeated enemies that does whatever he tells them to do. Atom: can shrink in size Booster Gold: Flight, Wrist blasters, super strength, force field, X-ray vision Rocket Red: Flight, Super Strength, invulnerabillity, Energy blasts,Mecha Empathy can control computers and machines Augest General in Iron: super strength, Staff that can slice through any metal Shade, the changing man: Flight, Shpeshifting Mera: aquakenisis, flight, super strength Element Girl: Can transform her body into any element Vixen: flight, super strength, can swim in deep water, super speed, wall climbing, Venom spit, Body armor, can go through fire and ice. Fire: pyrokenisis, walk through fire. Ice: Flight, super strength, Ice projectiles, can create ice platforms to move from one area to another, can walk through chilly parts Godiva: can use her hair in battles Zatanna: Use magic, Sonic voice Azrael: Wrsit flame swords, can walk through fire Shazzam: Super strength, flight, super speed, summon lightning nightwing: Acrobatics, Wing-dings, Escrima sticks Steel: Super strength, flight,Mallet that can blow away walls Blue Beetle: Flight, Super strength and suit can create weapons and gadgets like cannons, swords, grappling hooks, and duel energy blades Etrigan: Hellfire, super strength, energy blasts, super speed The Joker: Machine Gun, Joybuzzer,open joker boxes, immunity to toxins The Riddler: ? staff, hyponotis, opens riddler boxes Bane: Super Strength Clayface: Super strength, shape shifting Deadshot: Sniper Rifle, can shoot enemies from a rooftop Black Mask: Duel pistols, Mind control Firefly: Flight, flamethrower, grenade launcher Harley Quinn: Acrobatics, Hammer Hush: Duel pistols Killer Croc: Super strength, immunity to toxins, claws and teeth Killer Moth: Flight, cocoon gun, Charaxes Killer Moth:Flight, sharp claws and acid spit Mad Hatter: Mind control Man-Bat: Flight, super strength, sonic scream Mr Freeze: Super strength, can walk through cold areas, Freeze Gun Owlman: Cause confusion The Peinguin: Umbrella machine gun, Umbrella glide and peinguin bombs Poison Ivy: Immunity to toxins, control plant life Ra's Al Ghul: Scimatars, throwing star, super strength Red Hood: Duel pistols, Sniper, knife, General Zod: Same as Superman Brainiac: Flight, super strength, Force field and shrinking ray Lex Luthor: Deconstructinator Black Manta: Laser Eyes, Super Strength, Wrist gauntlets, torpedos King Shark: super strength, claws, teeth Captain Boomerang: Boomerang Sinestro: Shoot yellow energy, flight Zara: Pyrokenesis, Can walk through fire Nintendo Characters Mario: Firball, Hammer, Fludd Luigi: Poltergeist 3000, Hammer, Fireball Link: Master Sword, Bow, Boomerang, Hyleain sheild Samus: Arm cannon. Shoots may types of shots. Lyn: Sword Erika: sword Issac: Manipulate the Earth's natural elements Donkey Kong: Super Strength Diddy kong: Flight, Peanut Gun Ness: PK magic including fire, flash, lightning and magnetic froce field Kirby: Abillity to copy any characters, enemies or bosses powers Meta Knight: Flight, Sword Prince Fluff: Can use yarn to shapeshift and unravel(in this game, pull apart) enemies. Captain Falcon: Laser gun, falcon punch Ike: Ragnell(can damge invincebal characters) Micaiah: Light Magic Sothe: Knife, Starfy: Star spin, Swim in deep waters Fox McCloud: Blaster, reflector,Sniper and grenade Krystal: Staff Toad: Super Strength, Super Speed Yoshi: Throw Eggs Little Mac: Star punch can break through glass Wario: Super Strength Ice climbers: Mallets, Ice powers Olimar: Can send pikmin to do certain things Ballon Man: Can float on balloons Lucario: Can use Aura to shoot energy and sence invissible enemies. Pit: Flight, Bow and Arrow, Bow blades Saki Amamiya: Cannon Sword Bowser: Fire Breath, Claws, super strength Bowser Jr.: Super Strength, Paintbrush(can destroy or create objects) Shadow Mario: Paintbrush Ganondorf: Dark energy, Sword Black Knight: Invincebillity, Alondite(can cut through anything) King Hippo: Super Strength Shake King: Super Strength, lightning King K. Rool: crown toss Kaptain K. Rool: Kannon, invivsibillity Baron K. Roolstein: Flight, energy blasts King Krusha K. Rool: Shockwaves, boomerang gloves, super strength Ridley: claws, flight, blade tail, fire breath Medusas: Dark Magic Wolf O'Donnel: Claws, Blaster, reflector Eggplant Wizard: Turns enemies into eggplants King Ashnard: Wyvern mount, flight, sword Ogura: Magic Saturos: sword, fire magic King Dedede: Hammer, flight, Masked Dedede: Hammer, flight, missles, Kamek: Flight, magic energy blasts Tiki Tong: hypnotis Samurai Goroh: Sword Yin-Yarn: Turn enemies into yarn Oiram Repus: Flight, swim in deep water Mashtooth: Sword, lightning attacks, force field Orion Tsang: Laser whip, force field, energy balls, torpedos Smithy: Hammer, tank head, mask head, magic head, treasure box head General Scales: Double bladed hook, golden sword Vehicles Land Same as Lego Batman 2 Wario Bike Blue Falcon Landmaster Wario Car Water Same as Lego Batman 2 TBD Air vehicles Same as Lego Batman 2 Arwing Wolfen Cheep Cheep Blimp Dragoon Warpstar Falcon Flyer Hocotate Ship Koopa Clown Car S.S. Dolphin Funky Barrel Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:2014 Category:Action Games Category:Open World Games Category:Online Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo Prima Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Rated E10+ Games Category:Lego Games Category:Comic-Related Category:Superhero Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Lego (series)